The British Huntress
by MatildeCeccato
Summary: Matty has lived her whole life in Winchester, England. She would never leave her beloved country, her friends, her being a supernatural huntress. Never. But when you're sixteen and you have to follow your mom everywhere she goes, it could happen to change city, country, life. Being done with the hunting. Moving to Beacon Hills, California. Stiles/oc
1. Prologue

"Are we arrived?" I asked bored from the passenger seat. My british accent echoed in the car

"Not yet" my mom answered keeping driving. I, obviously, snorted not happy with the answer.

"Ok, so when?" I replied. My mom turned my way, "When what?". I rolled my eyes and snorted, again

"Are you kidding me? When will we arrive?"

"Ehi kiddo, watch your mouth with me!" She lifted an eyebrow

"Seriously? Are you giving me the mommy voice, that, you know, never worked with me?"

"Yes, I am" she answered proudly. I turned my head to the window rolling my eyes. "And that's my cue to just ignore you. And please, if you want to talk to me, just don't" I saw in the reflex my mom snorting, but then smiling. My relationship with her was like every relationship with a parent: one minute best friends and suddenly just ignoring and screaming to each other. Like I said, normal. We were from Winchester, city of the Hampshire, in England. My mother found job in Beacon Hills Hospital, in California, United States. In the New World. Wow, amazing. Not.

I didn't want to leave my city, my friends, but, you know, when you have to follow parents like a lost puppy it's hard to stay in one place if they keep moving.

"Are we arrived?" I asked another time.

"Jesus, no, we're not. It's like the other hundred times that you asked. We are not arrived! Do I have to spell it?" my mom raised her voice exasperated

"Ehi ehi, there's no need to yell. I'm right here, I can hear you" I replied sassy

"Apparently no, because you're doing the same question over and over again. And guess what Matty, nothing changed" she said

"Ok, you're the boss" I mumbled

"Did you say something?" she asked. I smiled innocently, "Nope"

After an half hour we were approaching the signal "Welcome To Beacon Hills" and I was listening to music while my mother was talking believing I was listening to her. Poor woman.

Suddenly I saw a deer in the middle of the road running like it was crazy towards us.

"MOM WATCH OUT!" I shouted. She managed to avoid the animal and she kept driving while I was panting still scared

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" my mom asked pulling over and taking my faces in her hands watching me in the eyes

"I'm fine mom. Just a little scared. What... what happened?"

"I don't know darling. It just came out of nowhere. But you are okay, right?" she repeated

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I told you. Can we just go home?" I asked. She stared at me a little more, then she turn the key car, "Yes darling. Now we go home" The rest of evening we unpacked the boxes that were arrived the day before and then I went to bed. I thought about the deer and what could have scared that animal like that, because I saw in its eyes. It was scared like hell. I got up and walked to my books shelves and I took one. The one that I read over and over again. The first that my mom gave me telling me that it was of the family. I blew to make the dust go away and then I caressed the cover. On giants letters was written _Supernatural: Every creature of the night._ I just hoped that it wasn't the case, because after England, my mom and I promised that we were done _hunting_ , even if it was the family business, but I wasn't sure that I could just stay away if it was right under my nose.


	2. My First Day

And here I am. Starting a new high school literally just the day after I arrived in this town and almost got hit by a deer. Awesome. I tried to not stay right in the middle of the hall while with my eyes I was looking for the Principal office. Around me lots of students talked telling each other's stories about the summer

"Yep," I said sarcastically to myself "definitely one of the greatest day ever". I began to walk with my bag on my shoulder keeping to look for the office. If I got lost? Of course I did. Then somehow I found it and I knocked.

"Yes? Come in" I heard. I entered and closed the door behind me. I saw that there were boxes. I stayed minutes just turning my gaze between the man in the room and the boxes and then I stopped my eyes on the one I thought was the principal lifting an eyebrow

"Oh, I'm the principal" he said giving me reason, "I'm new" he added. I smiled and shook his hand

"I figured" I told him, "I'm Mathilde Sinclair, I'm new too"

"So we both are" he told me, giving the laugh that screams _I don't know what I'm saying, I don't know what I'm doing, this is my first day as a principal, please laugh with me_. I didn't laugh, I just replied "Indeed we are". He stopped his hysterical laugh and he took my files giving me two pages

"On this one" he said pointing at the first, "you'll find your schedule. The other one is the map of the school. There are marked classrooms and your locker" he gave me another piece of paper smaller than the others, "This one is the combination of your locker" He looked at me like expecting something and the added, "Oh, do you need that I walk you to your first period?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks" I thanked him and left. I looked at the map and made my way to the locker. There were still students in the hall that were waiting for the bell to ring to go to the classroom, but everyone was at least approaching his period. I saw that my first period was English, so I started looking for the right classroom, until I found what I was looking for. The bell rang and I made my way accelerating. When I got there the teacher was already standing in front of the class reading a message that apparently she had sent everyone

"Phones off, everyone" she said. I took it as my cue to enter. All eyes turned on me. The teacher looked at me before saying something that sounded like "Why are you late?" But I wasn't really listening, too taken studying my future classmates

"I" I began turning right into the eyes of the woman standing in front of me, "am sorry for my delay, but I'm new, so I actually have an excuse. Can I?" I said pointing the only free spot. The teacher replied "Ehm, of course you can" like she was embarrassed. The she reprised talking like nothing happened, while I took the spot next a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and ahead a boy with brown hair and whiskey eyes. I smiled to the girl and she did it back

"Hi, I'm Mathilde and I'm new" I paused thinking before adding, "which you knew because I said aloud while I was talking with the teacher. I'm sorry, I'm kinda nervous"

"Don't worry. It's fine. I was in your position last year. I'm Allison" she said

"You were? Oh, god, thanks. Sorry, it's just you made me fell better. Thank you Allison" I said in a stupid voice. She laughed, "I love your accent. It's funny. Where do you come from?"

"Winchester, England. Just moved out. I arrived here yesterday." Then she passed a piece of paper to the boy behind her so I focused on the lesson. The teacher, Jennifer Blake, introduced her self (apparently even she was new), introducing also the program and the books that we were going to read for her class. The a man enter and began speaking with the teacher, I saw them pointing at the boy behind Allison. Jennifer called him out and he took his bag. Allison followed with the eyes until the boy was out and then I asked her if it was all ok

"I don't know" she asked sincerely. I nodded and smiled at her. I didn't even know what was the matter between the two of them, but I felt like I should have reassured her so I said, "Ehi, I bet it's nothing" She smiled back and then I returned with the face to the teacher. I heard at some point that the boy behind me and the girl next to him were talking. I didn't want to eavesdrop but the boy should have learnt to talk in a lower voice

"Hey, Lydia" he said, "What is that? Is that from the accident?" I wondered what accident, but I, obviously, stayed quite and didn't ask

"No. Prada bit me." the girl stated

"Your dog?" the boy kept asking. I guess even the girl lost her patience because her reply was something like "No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog" They kept talking, and I kept listening until I heard something that really caught my attention

"Okay," said the boy, "what if it's, like, the same thing as the deer?" I just could not think about the night before

"You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" What was the point?

"Meaning what?" I heard the girl, "There's gonna be an earthquake?"

"Or something" the boy said. Yeah, or something. I began to think and overthink about what I heard until a bird hit hard the window leaving a line of blood. Everyone just stared at that until one more and an other birds came hitting the window. At some point the window broke and the teacher screamed "Get down, everyone!" I stared at the birds in the classroom until I felt a hand dragging me down. It was the boy from before. The one with whiskey eyes. He covered me with the arms until the end of the phenomenon. Then the boy looked at me. I saw he was covered with little cuts and scratches, I looked around and saw that everyone had that

"Are you ok?" the boy asked, holding my faces with the hands looking for deeper cuts

"I'm fine. Thank you. Are you?" He nodded and then he looked over his friend

"Ehi Lydia. Are you okay?" He asked. Lydia looked over him

"No, I'm not" she replied. I watched the room. It was a mess. Dead birds everywhere, glasses on the floor and a lot of confused and scared people.

"The birds, they were crazy" someone said. I stared at one on the floor

"No" I murmured, "not crazy. They were scared, terrified" The whiskey boy looked at me like I was something, having heard what I said. But I turned around escaping his gaze and watching Allison

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded

"Okay, everybody's okay?" the teacher asked, "the police will be here any minute from now okay? Your parents have been called. They all be here. Just stay calm!" I'm sure I've heard something else from her like "Because I'm not calm, at all" I saw her trying to calm down so I approached her, "Ms. Blake, it's all fine. No one has gotten serious damages. They're all okay" I placed a hand on her shoulder. Then the whiskey boy came next to me watching the teacher, than mumbling "Sorry, just...That" He took of a plume form her hair while she was still in shock

"Call me a seer, but in my opinion she's not okay" he whispered in my ear

"Noooo" I looked at him, "Really?" He rolled his eyes at my remark but pretended like nothing going to his friends while I stayed watching around. Allison was with a man that I suppose was her father and then I heard my mom's voice, "Mathilde, sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked me. I went to hug her and she hold me thigh. "Back in Winchester you asked me that only after a hunt. Now it's already the second time that I heard it since we arrived. And we arrived yesterday" I said softly still in her arms. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry" she replied kissing my head

"It's okay, it's okay". I saw the sheriff and that he was talking to the whiskey boy, but then I came back with the gaze on my mom, "Let's get you home, honey, okay?" I glanced at the whiskey boy one last time before replying, "No, it's okay. I'll just finish my first school's day" She cupped my face, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure" I said with a smile, "talking about you, when do you start in the hospital?" I continued. "Soon" was her reply, "So, you want to stay here"

"Yep" I looked at her

"And you don't want to come home"

"Wow mom, I see nothing escapes you" I replied sarcastically, "No, I don't want to go home" I stared. She raised her hands like defeated. "Okay, I was only asking" I smiled at her before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be fine. Go"

She approached to the door before turning around

"Are you sure-" I didn't let her finish, "Mom. Go" She blew me a kiss before going away definitely. I exited the classroom approaching my locker

"So good to my first day" I mumbled, "Yep, so good"

I was in the hall when I saw I girl near Allison and Lydia. Seeing that she had taken both Lydia and Allison arms I approached them

"Ehi, are you okay?" I said seeing the bruises. They turned over me. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" Allison replied. Lydia, instead, looked at me before saying, "And you are..?" Excepting me to introduce myself

"Oh, sorry" I said giving her my hand "I'm Mathilde Sinclair. I'm new" She watched a little more before smiling and shaking my hand, "I'm Lydia, and I love you accent. Where do you come from?" she asked linking my arm with hers and beginning walking. Allison behind let out a laugh before following us

"Oh, ehm, I'm from Winchester" I replied

"Hampshire, I like it" Lydia said. I smiled and was about to add something when the man that was with Allison came to us

"Come on, let's get you two girls out of here. School can wait another day" Then his eyes stopped on me. I moved my hand, "Hi" I said shyly. He replied before I turned over my new two friends, "Okay, I guess I will see you in another moment" I said. They smiled and then with another goodbye I went to the library. I searched for the Supernatural shelf but I didn't found anything. So I waited until the end of the school day.

I grabbed my car keys and made my way out of the school. But then I heard someone yell in the boy locker room. I approached staying hidden. I saw the twins that were in the hall the morning, a woman barefoot and another man, he seemed blind, with his stick. He hit a girl, the same girl the has bruised Allison and Lydia. I looked around searching for something I could use against them, and than I found a lacrosse stick. I inspired and tightened on the handle. I was about to come face to face with them, but the girl saw me and she shook her head telling me to not go help her. I don't know why I listened, but I decided to do what she suggested. I hid better listening on what the blind man was saying, "Beautiful" he caressed her face, while she was panting. I hold my breath hoping to not be noticed.

"But defiant, aren't you?" She was brave. Why wasn't I helping?

"Because i know something" I heard her say, "I know you're afraid of him"

"Of a teenage boy?" He replied mocking her

"Of the man he'll become"

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat, but then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat. Get someone else to do it for you" The girl seemed to come to a realisation because she whispered a name "Derek" I saw the blind man smiling and then he slashed her throat with a growl. I covered my mouth with my hand to prevent me from making any sound. Blood was everywhere. I sit on the floor and waited until the wolfs got away. Then I wiped few tears that came to me and I ran over the girl that had eyes still open. I caressed her front

"Okay, it's okay. It's gonna be fine. But you have to help me" I saw that she couldn't move, "Oh god, why on hell I listened to you. I could have done something, anything, oh god" I didn't realise that I was crying. But I couldn't just lose myself in the emotion. I regained control and I started thinking like the huntress I am. "Okay. You're still alive. And that's a great thing. I will move you. We have to arrive to my car and then you'll be okay, alright?" I asked like expecting an answer, "Alright" I gave myself the answer I wanted to hear. I don't know how, but I managed to move her in the backseat of my car. I took the wheel and drove till I saw my house. I ran over the door and I opened screaming "MOM. WHERE ARE YOU?" She came from the kitchen. She saw the blood I was covered with and she ran over me. "What happened?" she said scared. "It's not mine. Werewolves. They nearly killed her. You...you have to help her" I managed between the sobs. Good, I was crying again. "Please" I begged my mom. I lead her to my car and together we brought her in. I freed the kitchen table and my mom took the girl and started working. I was going to bring more towels but a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned towards the girl. It looked like she was dying

"Bank... you... tell.. Scott" I understood what she was trying to say, "Shhh, it's okay. I'm gonna tell Scott about the bank" She relaxed and I let my mom finished the job. I didn't know who Scott was, he seemed important, so, after a shower, I decided that I was going to look for the bank. I jumped in the car and I drove around the town. I came across more banks but they weren't the one. I kept driving until I recognised a logo, it was on the bruises of Lydia and Allison. I decided that for tonight I was done. I would have go the day after. I took a deep breath before going back home. The girl was now on the couch and my mom was waiting for me.

"You cannot stay far far away from this, can you?" she asked resigned. I shook my hand and looked at her "I'm sorry" I whispered. She hugged me, "It's not your fault" I hold her and after giving her a smile I went to my room. For today it was enough


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning I got up and went to the kitchen after getting dressed.

In my way to the food I saw the girl still unconscious, still on my couch.

I saw my mom with a cup of tea while I took another one.

"So what do you think of doing?" my mom asked, "It's my first day at the hospital, I can't just leave her here, but I can't take her with me because they could find her. So, what do you think?".

I placed my mug on the table and smiled sarcastically, "And good morning to you too mama".

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning honey" she smiled softly before took another time the serious face, "But what are you going to do?" she asked for the third time.

I looked over her to have a view of the living room and I noticed something.

I returned with the gaze on my mom, "Ehmmm, apparently nothing, because she just got away" I said fast taking a sip of my tea.

She opened wide her eyes, "What?" she asked.

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Relax mama. She's gonna be fine" then I added something in a low voice, "I hope".

She looked at me with her ice gaze. I began to leave the kitchen, "Oh, look at the clock. I should probably go" I ran away hearing my mom's voice screaming my name. I took my bag, the key car and yell back "I LOVE YOU TOO MOM" before actually exiting my house.

The school wasn't different from the day before. It was like the birds never happened.

I walked searching for Lydia or Allison, the only two people I actually had a conversation with, but I didn't found them.

So I went to my first period that was Advanced Math. I just loved that subject, despite the hate that everyone seemed to have towards that subject.

Even there I didn't see the two girls, so I decided that I would have looked for them later in the day.

It wasn't until the third period that I found them.

I blocked in the hall and saw a man with dark hair and blue eyes exiting one of the empty classrooms, followed by a boy with brown eyes and puppy face. Than the whiskey boy exited while he was talking with Lydia and Allison. I thought about making myself known but Lydia in the right moment left the boy side to go with Allison and they saw me.

Ismiled, "Hey girls, how you doing?" I spoke.

They replied, "It's all good"

Lydia looked over Allison lifting an eyebrow.

I saw trough her so I placed my arm around her shoulders and the other one around Allison's.

"Ohhh, I get it. Boys trouble. I'm a champion in it" I said.

Allison laughed, "Sorry, your accent. It's just so cute".

I smiled with a flirty smile, "Oh, happy to make you smile darling" I accentuated _darling._

"So, a champion, eh?" Lydia returned on the previous conversation. I let out a laugh taking off my arm from her shoulders.

"Actually no. Never had a relationship" I admitted still smiling.

"Seriously? A girl with that cute accent" Lydia replied. I replaced my arm around her and led the way to the school library.

"Lydia dear, I'm from Winchester. There, everyone has this accent." I stated, then added, "Hey, I'm ehm, back from 45 minutes of math with lots of new concepts. Soooo... do you wanna come with me to the library?".

Allison and Lydia looked each other before the girl with brown hair smiled, "Of course. We ourselves need to do a research". I clapped my hands together yelling a "YES" and making the two girls laugh.

We entered and we took seats. Allison with a computer. She started drawing a logo.

A logo that I actually had already seen. But I couldn't recall where so I kept my mouth shut. Allison seemed tired and nervous.

"Hey girl, are you sure you're okay?" I asked her.

She looked blankly at me before replying, "Ehm yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks Matty" I smiled at my nickname, "Not a problem" I told her.

I focused on the logo trying to remember.

"I want one" Lydia spoke looking behind me and Allison

"Sorry what?" I asked not paying attention

"I want one" she repeated. Allison turned, so I turned too and I saw twins. Even them, I felt as if I had already seen them. Why couldn't I remember nothing in that moment? Allison smiled turning back to Lydia, "Which one?".

I kept my gaze on them "The straight one, I guess" I replied for Lydia.

And then like I saw the gay one smile at another boy I recognised them, so I turned murmuring "Oh shit". Allison near me looked me in the eyes, "What? What's wrong?".

"Nothing. Really. But you know.." I came to another realisation "...if you want to invest your money you shouldn't go there" I said pointing at the logo she had drawn.

She opened wide her eyes, "What?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I mean. That bank is like abandoned, no one is there" I told her taking the draw and studying it. "Yes. It's certainly the logo of the bank I saw yesterday while I was returning home."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" she said collecting her things

"Because, maybe, it's only a supposition, you didn't ask?" it sounded like a question but Ally kept smiling, while Lydia was flirting with one the twins giving him her number.

"Not that I want to sound like I'm actually flirting with you, but can you give me your number?" I asked Ally. She smiled and gave me a hug

"Only if you take me to the bank tomorrow" she responded.

Remembering the girl that lied on my couch the entire night with mortal wounds I spoke again, "I don't think is a good idea"

"No excuses" she sang and she got away.

I sighed, looked over Lydia and decided to go home. The rest of the evening I took my weapons, particularly my guns and my knives. I blocked them in the trunk of my car and hoped that I didn't have to use them to save Allison. I fell asleep while I was reading books about werewolves, about alphas.

"Honey" my mom called, "I'm awake, I'm awake" I screamed.

She stayed in the doorway before letting out a laugh.

"Ah ah ah, very funny" I said.

While I was standing up the book I had on my lap and fell on the floor opening at one page I didn't see the day before.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What do you know about werewolves alphas?"

"There's a lot. You should be more specific"

"What about an alphas pack" I said

"It's rare, but possible. Why?" I turned the book over her. There was illustrated a group of monsters, all with red eyes. "Because I think this is what we're dealing with"

She sighed, "Go to school honey. We'll talk when you come back"

"Okay. See you later" I rushed to my car and went to school. In the parking I saw Lydia and Allison. I waved at them while approaching.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked. Lydia smiled at me.

"Good thanks. Allison in the other hand, I think she's going mental" she flashed a smile to the brown hair girl that replied in a childish way. I just loved them. We entered school.

The day passed fast. In my way to the locker I tried first to dissuade Allison to go to the bank, then when I saw that she was stubborn like me, I tried to avoid her, but at the end of the day I found her at my locker with arms crossed and a sly smile on her face. I raised my hands, "Okay, you won. But I hate you. You should know it."

I grabbed my bag and turned to the door. While we were walking I turned over her, "Look, you still haven't told me the boy you have problem with" I tried one last time.

She pushed me in her car and took the wheel starting the car. "Who? Scott?" That rang a bell right into my head, "Wait. Your ex-boyfriend name is Scott? And the girl that bruised you was looking for him?" I screamed.

"Yeah. You know him? Or her?"

"No, nada, nope" I said. She kept driving.

"There's the chance I could call him with your phone?" Then I saw the look on her face. "Or maybe not"

She parked the car where I told her was the bank. She turned over me "Okay, now I need you to stay here" she told me, "Yeah".

She exited the car and I realised, "Wait, what? Ally" I screamed but I saw her with a thing that I didn't recognised.

She entered. "Like hell I stay here".

I exited the car taking the knives and a gun from my bag, then I looked around, closed the door and followed Allison.

I tried to not make sounds, but apparently I failed because suddenly a hand was posed on my shoulder, "Please, don't kill me" I squinted closing my eyes.

"Matty?" I heard Allison's voice.

I opened my eyes and let a breath of relief, "Oh god. Do not do it again. Okay? You scared the shit out of me"

"I told you to stay in the car" she argued

"Yes. And I didn't listen" I replied, "what a shock" I moved my hands in the air.

I saw her face

"Okay, look I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart" I told her placing a hand on the left side of my chest. She shushed me. I rolled my eyes.

She did the sign to follow her and I gave a thumbs up. She kept walking until she stopped.

I, behind her, looked over her shoulder. Suddenly someone grabbed Allison's arm. I was fast to grab the arm of the attacker and twisting it.

I was about to break it but I heard Allison voice, "Ms. Morrell?" I turned over her and the woman grabbed me in that moment and pinning me at a wall.

"You know her?" I asked. Allison nodded.

"Keep your mouth shut, and listen close, both of you" Ms. Morrell, "You have no idea what you just stepped into. Right now you've got maybe 20 seconds to get your asses hidden" She kept holding me to that wall.

"You know. It would be easier if you let me go" I said. Neither Allison or Ms. Morrell gave a sign of hearing me, "Just saying" I added rolling my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked

"Get in that storage closet over there" Ms. Morrell continued, "Lock the door. When you hear the fighting start, that's when you come out."

"What fighting?" I asked, now a little scared and confused

"You'll hear it. Now, go!" she pushed us in the closet and then ran away.

We entered. I was still panting. Allison locked the door.

"Ally, who was she?" I asked trembling

"Our guidance counsellor" she replied looking at the door and putting her ear near so she could hear something

"You mean that if I have a problem I have to go to the woman that was in a abandoned bank and that pushed me in a closet?" I asked. Allison nodded. "Awesome" I murmured. Ally shushed me.

"Oh no. Do not shush me. Are out of your mind? Why are we listening to her?" I screamed. She came to me and put a hand on my mouth.

"You have to stay quiet, okay?" I nodded and she let go.

We tried to turn on the light, but it didn't work. Suddenly we heard footsteps so we hold our breath. When there wasn't any noise we looked around and I saw something, "Ehm Ally, I think I found something" I approached with her and she turned on her phone light.

"Oh crap" I said looking at a blonde dead girl. Allison opened her mouth in shock.

"Wait. Did you know her?" She nodded. I rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry. It's okay Ally. It's okay" I spoke softly. She hugged back crying a little. She wiped away the tears.

"What do you think is the fight?" Then we heard a lot of noises, coming from below us that echoed in all the bank.

"Trying to guess? I think this is the fight Ms. Morrell was talking about" I said.

She opened the door and she ran right towards the fight.

"Allison, dearie, the exit is on the other way" I said grabbing her arm.

"I know, but I have to go" she said, and she started running.

"Okay Matty," I spoke to myself, "apparently, you're gonna die tonight, and, please, next time, try to choose friends that have not a death wish. Okay? Okay."

I sprinted after Allison and we arrived at the vault. I saw four werewolves fighting each other, two of them were trying to stop the other two who were ferocious and without control. I saw a line on the floor.

"Mountain ash" I murmured.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Oh come on. We're beyond the part where we pretend to not know about the supernatural, aren't we? That line is mountain ash. If we don't break it, none of them can exit. Allison these two," I pointed at the two with control, "are going to die".

She looked at me in shock before running at the line.

"Look out" she yelled at one of them. The boy now I recognised as Scott was impaled by one of the two without control. Allison bended on the line. The man that was a school the day before looked at her, "No! Don't break the seal!".

Allison looked at Scott before shouting "Boyd!" to gain the attention of the werewolf against Scott.

He turned around and she broke the line. I grabbed her arm and tossed her behind me. The werewolves against the man and the one called Boyd ran away. The man ran toward Allison grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch her!" screamed Scott approaching as well holding his wound.

"What were you thinking?" the man shouted.

I placed myself between the two gaining the gaze of that man

"That I had to do something" was Allison's reply.

"She saved your lives. You should thank her" I spoke for the first time.

The man was about to say something when Scott talked, "She's right. Allison saved our lives".

The man turned towards the boy, "Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

I felt like I should stay out of it so I let Allison ahead of me.

"You want to blame me?" She shouted, "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers"

"No. No, that's the rest of your family" He came a step closer, so I let out my gun and I pointed it at him

"Do not do another step towards her" I said firmly. They all looked at me in shock before keeping talking.

"I've made mistakes." Allison spoke, "Gerard is not my fault".

The man lanced a glance at my gun before speaking, "And what about your mother?"

Allison looked confused, "What do you mean?"

The man turned to Scott, "Tell her, Scott"

"What does he mean, Scott?" He didn't reply, so she insisted, "What does he mean?"

I lowered my gun. The man surpassed me. Scott tried to call him, "Derek, wait" but he didn't stop. Allison turned towards me, "I think you should go" she said.

I nodded an began walking, "Matty" she called me. She came to me and hugged and I held her. "Tomorrow we'll talk. I promise" I smiled and nodded a second time.

I took out two knives and gave one to Allison, she thanked me taking it.

Then I walked to Scott, "I know you don't know me, and I don't know if you trust me, but out there, with two werewolves out of control, maybe claws and fangs aren't enough" I said and held out the knife for him. He looked me before smiling taking it.

I turned one last time towards them, "Tomorrow" She nodded and I was about to go away until Scott called me back, "Mathilde, wait" I turned over me, "I know a person who can explain this now".

I looked at him, "Lead the way"


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're an hunter" Scott friend said almost like he wanted to mock me

"And you're name is Stiles" I spoke. Scott looked between me and his best friend

"And what does it has to do with it?" Stiles said confused always with that smirk

"Oh sorry" I looked at Scott and then another time at Stiles, "I thought that we were stating the few things you actually managed to get" He looked at me losing his smile.

"You know? It's not funny" he yelled

"It kinda was" Scott said laughing a little, then seeing the look on his best friend's face he continued, "Anyway, I have to go. Allison called her dad. We are going to stop Boyd and Cora from doing something that they'll regret. See you tomorrow" Stiles waved and I smiled. When Scott disappeared, his friend decided to go away too

"And now what are we going do to?" I asked excited

"Now" Stiles began, "I bring you home". He opened the door of the passenger seat of a blue jeep and pointed inside. I snorted, but didn't argue. Then he took the driver seat and he started the engine.

"Where do you live?" he asked driving. I told him my address and then silence. We didn't talk at all. I knew he didn't like me. Probably he didn't want another one involved, but it wasn't my fault. I rested my chin on my hand and looked outside. I was about to talk when his phone rang. He looked at the I.D and then answered.

"Hey Lyds...what?...Slow down. I don't understand...okay I'm coming. I'll be there in five" he looked at me before hang up.

"Look like we need to do a little deviation" I nodded and placed my hands in the pockets of my coat. He did an U-turn and I lost my balance.

"Oh god. Who gave you the licence?" I screamed at him. He looked at me rolling his eyes.

When we arrived he parked, he exited the car screaming her name. I followed him running.

"Lydia?" I called her, seeing just her car, "Lydia?".

Stiles approached the pool and saw her.

"Lydia, are you okay?". She was shaking. In a small voice she replied, "I'm okay".

But then she started breathing faster, "That, over there, not okay"

I looked over where she refused to glance and saw a boy with his throat slashed. I covered my mouth.

"Oh God". She looked at me and she opened wide her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" were her first words. I was about to reply when Stiles interrupted me.

"She's an hunter" he said looking the body closely.

"What?" She looked at me and I smiled shyly

"But that's not important right now. I'm gonna call my dad" Stiles took his phones.

"I already called 911". Stiles looked shocked.

"You called the police before you called me?" he asked not believing it

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" She was about to cry, still in shock. I approached her and gave her a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder

"YES!" Stiles screamed and I glanced harshly. He pretended to not have saw me and sighed taking his phone while I was still holding Lydia. I could hear only what Stiles was saying, but I understood that they (him and Scott) were talking about how the body found by Lydia could be a victim of the werewolves.

"Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?" Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes. Obviously he didn't look at the body like I did. I snatched the phone and seeing Stiles' face almost made me laugh.

"Scott, you're friend isn't the detective you paint. It wasn't them"

"Are you sure?" he asked. I looked over the body, and also did Stiles, still pissed about the phone.

"I saw enough werewolves' preys. This, it's not one of them" I said.

Stiles took back his phone.

"I still think it's them" he said. After few words he hang up.

"You're unbelievable. It wasn't Cora or Groyd, or whatever"

"There is a murder with a throat ripped out. There are two werewolves on the run. Put two and two together" he screamed at me

"I did. And it's four, not five. If you look closely you can see that that throat wasn't ripped out by claws or by fangs. It's more like by a knife"

"So it wasn't supernatural?" asked Lydia. I looked another time at body

"I'm not sure it was a human doing that, but it wasn't werewolves either" I said. Stiles sighed but stayed silent.

The police arrived, the ambulance arrived. And also the family of the poor boy.

I steeped back with Stiles that couldn't stay still. Lydia was talking to an officer.

"So your dad is the sheriff?". He nodded

"And he never found out what was going on with you, or Scott?" I asked. He looked at me

"He didn't. He will never find out. I'll make sure of it".

"You're crazy if you think that" I looked in his eyes and sighed, "they always find out".

He stayed silent for a while before dragging me to Lydia that had finished talking to the officer.

"Ok. I'm gonna take you two home."

He never, not even once, looked at me. He left me on the porch of my home and then without saying goodbye he drove to Lydia's.

I entered and left all of my things on the floor.

"Mom? Are you here?" I called out. I walked into the kitchen and read a note she left me. _They called me at the hospital for an emergency. I'll be back soon_

I finally went to bed thinking of the crazy day I had. Nothing will be the same from now on.

I fell asleep until my phone rang. I quickly took it.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _You were right"_ that was Stiles voice. I looked at the I.D seeing a number I didn't have in my phone.

"How did you have my number?" I asked

 _"_ _I took it from Lydia. But that's not important. What's important is that you were right"_

"I usually am. About what?" I kept asking

" _About the murder. It wasn't the werewolves_ "

"I feel like I need to say _I told you_ , but your tone says that it's not all". He took a long breath

" _The boy. He wasn't the only victim. There were other two. They all were virgins_ "

"Ok. Why are you telling me this?"

" _Because Scott's still trying to stop Cora and Boyd, and... I don't know. I need you here. You think you can come to the hospital?"_ I was about to say no, but then again, his tone made me change my mind

"I would. But I left my car at school today...I'll be there in ten if I run" I said. He didn't say nothing and I imagined him nodding.

" _Perfect, perfect. I'll wait for you_ " He hang up and I quickly dresses myself. I was still in my home-clothes but I didn't bother change. I took my jacket and started run.

I arrived at the hospital panting. I entered looking around until I saw my mom.

"Shit" I murmured. She saw me too. She lifted an eyebrow and she approached me.

"Ehi mom" I said with a nervous smile, "How's the job?"

"You passed to ask?" She asked

"Yeah?" I made it sound more like a question. But then I saw Stiles and everything came back to me.

"No. I'm here because of the body that was found" I was serious and she saw it. She nodded and let me go.

I went to Stiles. He looked at me before grabbing my hand dragging me to the morgue.

"You need to see this"

In the morgue there was a nurse that looked at Stiles like he was crazy

"Ehm... hi?" I tried.

"She's Scott's mom, Melissa. And she knows. She's the one that noticed" he said, then he looked at her

"She's Mathilde, she's an hunter. She can help" Melissa nodded and she moved near the boy's body.

"See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. That means that he was strangled with something, like cord, rope..."

"Told you" I said to Stiles. He sighed

"It still wasn't a knife" he replied. Melissa shushed us and kept telling me what she had found.

"And then there's this" She moved to the head of the boy while Stiles stayed behind. I looked at him

"No, nope. Already seen. Not going to do it again"

"See the indentation?" Melissa asked me. I nodded

"He was hit in the back of the head..."

"...hard enough to kill him" I finished lowly for her.

"Yes. Any one of these things could have killed him"

"It wasn't the werewolves" I stated, again.

"No. It wasn't." Melissa finished

"So, why am I here Stiles?" I turned to him, "I mean. It wasn't Cora or Joyd..."

"Boyd"

"It doesn't matter" I screamed loosing patience, "it's just a random coincidence. This is human murder. One for your father. Why am I here?" I repeated

"Because it wasn't just one" Melissa intervened. I turned to her.

"How come?" Melissa looked over Stiles, and he exited. She lead me to another corpse.

"Because she's got the exact same injuries" I saw her face, she couldn't have more than me.

"Stiles knew her, right? That's why he went away" Melissa nodded.

I placed my hands in my pockets and thanked Melissa. I exited and saw Stiles on a seat.

"So?" I asked

"So what?" he replied. I saw that there were tears in his eyes

"I saw what you wanted me to see" I kept going, "what I don't get is why"

"At the pool, you say that you weren't sure about this not being supernatural. So I'm asking you. What supernatural being could use human sacrifices?"

I realised what he was talking about.

"You said they were virgins. This is why you're thinking about a human sacrifice? And then, you said there were three. Where is the third one?"

"Still missing. But I bet she's dead the same way. I asked her girlfriend that is in the hospital" he looked at me straight in the eyes, "she was virgin too".

"Ok, ok" I started pacing around, "well, not okay since three people died tonight. God, what can it be?" I was still pacing around. I needed to find the solution. There were lives at risk. Stiles stood up and stopped me.

"Ehi. I didn't call you, so you could go mental okay? Just, go home. And if you find something call me" he said. I nodded and I went look for my mom. I found her on the entry.

"Mom?" I called her. She was talking with some doctors, "have you finished here?"

"Yes honey"

"Good. Can we go home please?" I said almost crying. It had been a very long day.

"Sure" She said goodbye to the doctors and she followed me in the parking

"Are you okay? Is everything okay?" she asked once in the car. I turned to her

"No mom. I'm not fine" I said in a void voice. Then I looked from the window and didn't talk for the rest of the ride. I went straight to bed turning off my phone, trying to understand the sacrifices.

That night, I came to only one conclusion: **Beacon Hills wasn't the right place to start over.**


End file.
